1. Field
The embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display may include OLEDs that are formed with a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Each OLED emits light by energy generated when excitons (that are formed by coupling of electrons and holes within the organic emission layer) drop from an exited state to a ground state.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.